Gryffindor Tower
Gryffindor Tower 'is a location in Hogwarts Castle and appears in many films in the series. History Students go to live there during their entire school years. . During his fourth year, Dumbledore "accidentally" set his curtains on his bed on fire. However, he claims he never liked the curtains anyways . A year later, the students are in their common room, where Minerva McGonagall tells them new schedule changes and also voices her concern about Hogwarts being closed because of all the attacks made by the Basilisk. During Sirius’ escape from Azkaban, he infiltrates the Gryffindor Tower in order to get to Scabbers (who is, in reality, Peter Pettigrew). However, he doesn't manage to find him. While the other students go to the tower, they find that the Fat Lady is missing and later find her in a portrait. Dumbledore tells the students to go to the Great Hall for protection against Sirius. Inhabitants * Aamir Loonat * Abigail Nicola * Albus Dumbledore ''(formerly) * Alexander William * Alicia Spinnet (formerly) * Andrew Cleveley * Andrew Kirke * Angelina Johnson (formerly) * Angus Matlock * Anjali Kapoor * Anna Mirfield * Arthur Weasley (formerly) * Astrix A. * Bem * Bill Weasley (formerly) * Brandon Angel * Carl Hopkins * Celestina Warbeck (formerly) * Charles Weasley (formerly) * Chie Shinohara * Christian Alexander * Colin Creevey * Concepta * Cormac McLaggen * Crookshanks (formerly) * David Nolton * Dean Thomas * Demelza Robins * Dennis Creevey * Edith Newton * Edward * Eloise Midgen * Emily * Erica J. * Ethan Gerard * Euan Abercrombie * Fat Lady (formerly) * Fay Dunbar * Fay Dunbar's friend * Filemina A. * Fleamont Potter (formerly) * Fred Weasley * Geoffrey Hooper * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Haley Dakota * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Hisana Malachela * Iain Claverdon * Jack Sloper * Jackson Sheppard * Jada Angela * James Potter (formerly) * James S. Potter * Jason Swann * Jennifer Dawn * Jimmy Peakes * Julie Parkes * Kaori Shimizu * Katie Bell * Kellah * Kenneth Towler * Kenny Markham * Kieran Muirhead * Lavender Brown * Lee Jordan * Lily Evans (formerly) * Lily L. Potter * M. G. McGonagall (formerly) * Mary Macdonald (formerly) * Michael * Michael Karume * Minerva McGonagall (formerly) * Molly Prewett (formerly) * Nandini Johar * Naoki Tsuchiya * Natalie (formerly)''airbourne * Natalie McDonald * Neil Randall * Neville Longbottom * Nick Alas * Nigel Wolpert * Oliver Wood ''(formerly) * Oona B. * Owen Anthony * Parvati Patil * Patricia Stimpson (possibly) (formerly) * Pauline Yarrow * Percy Weasley (formerly) * Peter Pettigrew (formerly) * R. J. H. King (formerly) * Rachael Codnor * Raza Mohammad * Remus Lupin (formerly) * Remy Olivier * Richard Sky * Riley Frazer * Ritchie Coote * Roderick Seaton * Romilda Vane * Ron Weasley * Rosalyn Ewhurst * Rubeus Hagrid (formerly) * Ruth Mina * Ryan Henry * Sage Kelleen * Satoru Iida * Seamus Finnigan * Sean Ogbourne * Sir Cadogan * Sirius Black (formerly) * Stewart * Sujita Tande * Tanner Van Burm * Tatsuya Motoyama * Terrence Fogarty * Thelma Holmes * Thomas Paley * Toad Toazer * Trev Mallory * Trinity Lynn * Vicky Frobisher * Vina Z. * Wayne Portchester * Yuvraj Suri * Students' Pets * Hedwig (formerly) Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts Castle Locations Category:Common Rooms Category:Order of the Phoenix Locations Category:Prisoner of Azkaban Locations Category:Philosopher's Stone Locations